Amour ou haine?
by winry
Summary: Que se passe-t-il quand la haine prend le dessus sur tout? Est-ce qu'une haine aussi grande peut mourir pour laisser place à l'amour?


Le vent venait carresser le visage pâle de la jeune fille, qui avançait tranquillement à travers les arbres qui longeaient la rue. Ses beaux yeux verts scrutaient l'horizon, voyant le soleil se pointer majestueusement, illuminant les rues. Elle devait se rendre tôt à l'école aujourd'hui : elle était de corvée. À seize ans, il n'était pas toujours facile de se lever aussi tôt, mais on s'y habituait. Malgré cela, Sakura était heureuse car elle allait revoir Tyffanie aujourd'hui, après deux longs jours de congé sans elle. À chaque fois qu'elle la revoyait, un doux baume s'installait sur son cœur, ce qui la réconfortait et la faisait sourire. Sakura n'avait jamais eu de misère à s'entendre avec les autres. Elle était aimée de tous. Ses meilleurs amis disaient d'elle qu'elle était une perle, aussi belle et aussi douce. Et surtout, elle faisait toujours preuve d'un grand dynamisme et d'une énorme joie de vivre.

Sakura arriva enfin à l'école, qui était encore vide. Être de corvée signifiait arriver une heure avant tout le monde. Elle se dirrigea vers son casier, où elle y déposa son manteau. Elle était fin prête pour nettoyer la salle de classe. Mais quand elle arriva devant la porte, elle sursauta et eut un regard de dégoût. Il y avait un papier sur lequel il était écrit : « Responsables de la corvée aujourd'hui : Sakura Kinomoto & Shaolan Li. » Elle fit un bond en arrière. Effectivement elle aimait tout le monde et tout le monde l'aimait. Mais une seule personne la dégoûtait plus que tout : Shaolan Li, ce garçon aux cheveux parfaits, au visage parfait, aux yeux parfaits et aux résultats parfaits. Depuis le premier jour où il était entré dans la salle de classe, sous les regards amoureux des filles et les regards admiratifs des garçons, une haine vicérale était née entre les deux adolescents. Et ils se le rendaient bien. Sakura soupira et se dit que c'était seulement une mauvaise heure à passer. Elle prit une grande inspiration et posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte. Elle ouvrit et entra. Shaolan, de dos à elle, était en train de frotter les fenêtres.

-Bon te voilà, je t'atten...**quoi**

Il venait de se retourner et d'apercevoir Sakura.

-Hé bien quoi ? Tu ne lis pas les messages du professeur.

-Non justement, pouffiasse.

-Continue Shaolan, insulte-moi. Comme si tu valais mieux que moi.

-Hé bien oui justement. J'ai vu le regard de dégoût que tu m'as jeté quand je suis entré dans la classe le premier jour.

-Quoi ? Tu n'es pas bien. C'est toi qui m'as regardée comme si je venais de l'espace ! Tu vois Shaolan, le problème avec toi, c'est que tu es toujours en recherche de perfection. Si tout n'est pas au goût de Monsieur, alors rien ne va. Je le vois bien : tu méprises tout le monde. Et c'est parce que je suis meilleure que toi. Entre toi et moi, je comprends pourquoi tes parents t'ont laissé tomber à ta naissance : ils ont vu à quoi tu ressemblais !

Shaolan, devenu rouge de rage, s'empara du sceau d'eau qu'il utilisait pour laver les fenêtres et le jeta violemment sur Sakura, qui se retrouva trempée de la tête aux pieds en moins d'une seconde. Il sortit de la classe sans même dire mot.

-**Tu vas me le payer cher Li ! J'en ai pas fini avec toi !**

Sakura alla se changer. Heureusement, elle avait toujours un deuxième uniforme dans sa case au cas où elle salirait le sien. Elle finit toute seule les tâches ménagères car Shaolan ne revint pas. Et il ne se pointa pas de l'avant-midi non plus. Sakura, amusée par cette absence, ne fut pas dérangée par le fait qu'il était manquant à l'appel. Et quand Tyffanie lui demanda pourquoi Shaolan n'était pas là, Sakura se contenta de sourire et de dire qu'elle n'en savait rien. Tyffanie respectait énormément Sakura mais elle considérait que ses querelles avec Shaolan étaient inutiles et surtout immatures. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi sa meilleure amie agissait ainsi. Et évidemment, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Shaolan détestait Sakura. Mais elle se gardait de questionner Sakura, n'ayant peur de la fâcher. De jours en jours, elle ne reconnaissait plus la Sakura que tout le monde aimait pour sa bonne humeur. La méchanceté prenait parfois le dessus. Mais elle se disait que peu importe ce qui arriverait, elle respecterait toujours Sakura et serait toujours à ses côtés.

L'heure du midi arriva et comme à leur habitude, Sakura, Tyffanie, Sonia, Nadine et Sandrine se réunissèrent sur un banc près de la fontaine pour profiter encore de la fin de l'été. L'année venait de commencer. Tout à coup, Sakura vit que Shaolan pénétrait dans la cours d'école. Donc, il avait décidé de revenir. Elle se leva sous le regard interrogateur de ses amies.

-Alors ! On décide de se payer un congé !

-C'est pas de tes affaires ce que je fais Kinomoto.

-Ah ! Mais c'est plus de tes affaires de me vider un sceau d'eau dessus !

-Tu n'y comprends rien. Ouvre tes yeux et tu verras que j'avais des raisons de le faire.

-Oui c'est ça ! Toutes les raisons sont bonnes pour asperger quelqu'un d'eau.

Elle lui jeta un regard de mépris et retourna s'asseoir près de ses amies. Elles affichaient un regard découragé face à son attitude. Mais Sonia se mit à parler d'un nouvel étudiant qu'elle trouvait de son goût. Donc, l'épisode qui venait de se passer fut vite oublié. Le reste de la journée se passa sans encombre, à part quand Shaolan passa à côté de son pupitre et qu'elle le fit trébucher avec son pied. Il lui jeta un regard de haine et se releva. C'est en repensant à cela, fière d'elle, que la jeune fille s'endormit le soir.

Quelques jours plus tard, le professeur apprit aux élèves qu'ils devraient élire un ou une présidente de classe. Dans le câdre du cours de science humaine, ils devaient apprendre à gérer une démocratie de classe, donc d'être dirrigés par quelqu'un de leur choix. Sakura, Shaolan et Sonia se présentèrent pour dirriger la classe.

-Très bien. Donc, le vote se tiendra d'ici une semaine. N'oubliez pas de voter pour la personne qui remplirait le mieux cette tâche et non pour la personne la plus populaire de la classe.

Sakura eut un sourire. Elle espérait vraiment gagner ces élections. Elle était née avec beaucoup de leadership et elle savait qu'elle pourrait apporter beaucoup d'idées à la classe. À la sortie des classes, elle aperçut Shaolan, qui marchait avec quelques amis. Ils avaient l'air de bien rigoler. Sakura s'approcha.

-Alors Li tu penses être capable de dirriger la classe ?

-Oui. Plus que toi. Moi au moins je ne me considère pas pour le meilleur.

-Ah non ? Alors pourquoi t'es-tu présenté ?

-Regarde Sakura, je commence à être tanné et fatigué de nos querelles. Alors contentons-nous seulement de voir qui gagnera.

-Ouais c'est ça, comme si tu avais des chances !

Elle s'en ira en riant ironiquement. Elle alla vite rejoindre Tyffanie qui marchait seule. En lui parlant, Sakura s'aperçut que Tyffanie était différente. Elle se mit à se poser des questions.

-Tyffanie, ça va ? Tu as l'air étrange.

Tyffanie fit ce sourire maladroit qu'elle essayait d'afficher quand quelque chose la tracassait.

-Allez ! Tu es ma meilleure amie. Je sais bien que quelque chose te tracasse. Je te connais comme si c'est moi qui t'avais fabriquée. Raconte à ta petite Sakura ce qu'il y a.

-Hé bien...si tu insistes. Sakura je suis tannée de tes querelles avec Shaolan. Je trouve cela inutile. Vous n'avez aucune raison de vous chicaner comme ça. Tu vois je me disais que...

Sakura la regarda, comme si elle venait de découvrir un nouveau côté de Tyffanie.

**-Quoi ? **Tyffanie...tu sais qu'il me déteste. Je ne fais que me défendre !

-Hé bien je crois que toi aussi tu le détestes. Vous devriez faire des efforts pour arranger ça.

-Non Tyffanie. Je suis désolée mais c'est voué à l'échec. Il me déteste, alors c'est normal que ça soit réciproque. C'est impossible que les choses s'arrangent.

-Si tu le dis...

Tyffanie regarda tristement son amie. Elle aurait vraiment voulu que les choses s'arrangent.

Shaolan ouvrit la porte de son appartement et déposa son sac par terre. Il fut accueilli par quelqu'un qui lui sauta dans les bras.

-Shao ! Enfin ! Je suis contente que tu sois revenu.

Il repoussa doucement sa cousine, Stéphanie. Celle-ci lui jeta un regard supplicateur, puis se mit à fixer le sol.

-Désolé Steph, je ne me sens pas vraiment bien. J'ai manqué l'école ce matin.

-Oh je vois...c'est encore cette Sakura n'est-ce pas ?

-Euh...oui...admit-il en rougissant.

-Si j'allais à ton école, je lui botterais ses fesses à celle-là !

-Je sais. Moi aussi je la déteste. C'est plus fort que moi.

-Viens ! J'ai préparé à manger !

Shaolan suivit Stéphanie dans la cuisine, même s'il n'avait pas très faim.

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis le jour où Sakura avait postulé pour le poste de présidente. C'est aujourd'hui qu'avaient lieu les élections. En se regardant dans le mirroir, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était très nerveuse. Elle espérait vraiment remporter. Elle se rendit donc à l'école dans l'espoir d'être élue.

-Bon. Vous devez tous être impatients de faire ce vote. Donc, je demanderais aux trois candidats de s'avancer à l'avant de la classe pendant que les autres remplissent leur bulletin.

Sakura s'avança. Elle jeta un regard à Tyffanie, qui lui fit un signe du pouce. Elle avait confiance en son amie. C'est pour cela qu'elle écrit «Kinomoto, Sakura » sur le papier qu'on lui remit.

-Bon. Tous les bulletins ont été remis dans la boîte. Sandrine, voudrais-tu nous lire à voix haute chaque bulletin de vote pour que nous puissions déterminer un gagnant, ou bien sûr, une gagnante.

-Bien sûr ! Alors voilà : Sakura, Sakura, Sonia, Shaolan, Sakura...

Sakura croisait les doigts. Elle commençait à croire qu'elle allait remporter parce que son nom revenait plus souvent. Finalement, Sandrine acheva de lire les noms. Le professeur, qui avait fait le calcul, prit la parole.

-Voilà : la personne qui présidera la classe cette année est un garçon. Félicitations Shaolan : tu es le gagnant.

Shaolan ne put s'empêcher de lancer un cri de triomphe. Sakura le regarda, abasourdie. Il lui fit un grand sourire. Sakura quitta la classe en courant, ne pouvant supporter le fait d'avoir perdu. Elle ouvra la porte du vestiaire des filles et se jeta sur un banc. Elle prit sa figure dans ses mains et éclata en sanglots. Se faire battre par Sonia aurait déjà été moins insultant. Mais elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle s'était fait battre par ce morveux à l'air parfait. Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'on l'avait trahie en votant pour lui. Elle se dirrigea devant le miroir. En se regardant, elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne s'aimait pas du tout. Ses cheveux bruns mi-longs lui donnaient mal au cœur. Ses yeux verts la dégoûtaient. Elle étira son bras par en arrière et le projeta vers le mirroir. Mais une main ferme la retint. Elle se tourna, surprise et elle le fut encore plus quand elle se rendit compte que la personne qui l'avait empêché de comettre cette erreur était Shaolan. Il la regarda, comme s'il ne comprenait pas son comportement.

-Je te la donne...

-Quoi ? demanda agressivement Sakura. Et puis premièrement lâche ma main. Et je te ferai remarquer que ceci est un vestiaire pour filles.

-Ma place de président. Prends-la si c'est aussi important que ça.

Sakura n'en revenait pas. Son pire ennemi lui offrait sa place. Elle vint pour sourire, mais à la place, elle lui jeta un regard de dédain.

-Si tu penses que ça m'intéresse de jouer les deuxièmes violons.

-Oui justement. Si ça peut te prouver que tu es la meilleure.

Sakura le regarda, les yeux remplis de haine.

-Tu sais quoi Shaolan ?

-Non mais je sens que je vais bientôt l'apprendre...

-**Je te déteste ! Depuis le premier jour. Depuis que tu es arrivé, tous les regards sont sur toi. Oh regardez comme il est beau le petit Li. Oh et comme il est fin ! Je suis plus que tannée de ta présence, je ne te supporte plus. Tu n'arrêtes pas de jouer au parfait et ça me dégoûte ! Tout me dégoûte chez toi !**

Sakura était essouflée. Elle pris appui sur le rebord du lavabo pour reprendre son souffle. Toute sa rage avait été évacuée en seulement quelques secondes. Tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur était sorti. Elle lui avait craché au visage ce qu'il méritait d'entendre, tel un serpent qui crache son venim sur sa proie. Shaolan la fixa un instant puis il ouvrit la bouche.

-Tu sais Sakura, je n'ai rien fait pour avoir leur admiration. Et si tu passais moins de temps à te détester et à projeter ta haine sur moi, tu te rendrais compte que toi aussi ils t'aiment.

Ce que Shaolan venait de dire était de trop. Sakura se jeta sur lui et il tomba par terre. Elle lui asséna un coup au visage. Ensuite elle le frappa dans le ventre. Elle lui hurlait dessus. Et surtout, elle pleurait à chaudes larmes. Il avait l'air de se laisser faire. Mais soudain, il lui attrapa un bras. Il la plaqua rapidement par terre sur le ventre en lui tenant le bras droit dans le dos. Sakura échappa une plainte de douleur. Le vestiaire était maintenant silencieux. Tout ce qu'on entendait étaient les pleurs étouffés de Sakura et la respiration haletante de Shaolan. Il retourna Sakura sur le dos, sans la laisser partir.

-Tu sais Sakura, quand je suis arrivé ici, je t'ai aimé. Vraiment. Tu es celle qui m'a tout de suite plu dans la classe. Et je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu me détestes. Je n'ai pas cherché cette haine. Et c'est dommage pour toi parce que si tu avais ouvert les yeux au lieu de te méfier de moi, tu aurais vu que j'avais de bonnes intentions envers toi. Mais tu as passé à côté d'une belle occasion d'être aimée. Désolé.

Sur ces mots, le garçon, en sueur, se leva et sortit du vestiaire, laissant Sakura couchée par terre. Aussitôt qu'il fut ressorti, la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas. Tyffanie s'approcha de Sakura en courant. Elle contasta avec horreur que son amie était toute rouge et qu'elle était pleine d'eau, ayant trop pleuré. Sakura se recroquevilla et enfouit sa tête dans ses genoux, recommençant à sangloter de plus belle.

-Va-t-en Tyffanie ! Je ne mérite pas de t'avoir comme meilleure amie. Laisse-moi seule !

-Sakura...jamais je n'ai pensé que tu ne méritais pas mon amitié. Qui t'a mis des idées comme ça dans la tête ? C'est Li ?

-Non...je...Tyffanie...je me déteste ! Il a raison ! Je déteste ce que je suis !

-Mon Dieu...Sakura ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit pour boulverser autant ma meilleure amie ?

-**Je ne veux pas en parler !**

À ces mots, Sakura se leva et partit en courant, aussi vite qu'elle avait quitté la classe. Elle s'en alla directement chez elle et s'enferma dans sa chambre. Elle se mit à pleurer de plus belle une fois qu'elle fut couchée sur son lit. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Elle ne comprenait pas comment les paroles de Shaolan avaient pu autant l'affecter. Elle ne comprenait plus rien. Son esprit était embrouillé. Elle s'endormit, l'esprit noir et les yeux brouillés par les larmes. Elle avait vécu trop d'épreuves en une seule journée.

Le lendemain, c'est avec un visage fatigué et un corps qui avait de la misère à la supporter que Sakura se rendit à l'école. Elle avait mal dormi, hantée par des cauchemars remplis de sang et de tristesse. Elle s'assit à sa place sous les regards inquiets des gens de la classe. Même le professeur la regarda tristement, comprenant ce qui s'était passé. Et c'est avec un ton lourd qu'il entama la classe ce jour-là.

-Bonjour tout le monde. J'ai quelque chose de très important à vous apprendre. Comme vous le voyez, votre camarade Shaolan Li ne se trouve pas à sa place. Il m'a personellement appelé hier pour m'apprendre qu'il ne viendrait plus ici. Il est venu me porter une lettre qu'il m'a demandé de vous lire. C'est le cœur rempli de tristesse que je vous fais la lecture de cette lettre.

« Bonjour tout le monde. Comme on vient probablement de vous l'apprendre, je ne ferai plus partie de votre groupe. Malheureusement, il ne m'est plus possible de venir en classe. Je crois que j'ai fait beaucoup de mal à quelqu'un et que cette personne ne doit plus vouloir me revoir. Vous voyez, il s'agit de quelqu'un de merveilleux, mais cette personne ne l'a pas encore réalisé. J'ai essayé d'une façon trop brusque de lui faire comprendre ce qu'elle valait. Cela n'a pas marché. Donc je vous quitte. Ceci est mieux pour moi. Je ne pourrai plus faire face à cette personne, et même si on me change de classe, je ne pourrai plus supporter de me trouver dans le même bâtiment qu'elle, sachant qu'elle me déteste. Alors je vous souhaite bonne chance pour le reste de l'année. Votre ami, Shaolan Li. »

-Alors c'est tout. Il fait dire que si vous voulez aller le voir à son appartement, vous êtes les bienvenus. Il va nous manquer. Il dit aussi que...Sakura, ça va ?

Sakura était désormais debout, les deux mains sur son pupitre. Elle fixait le sol, honteuse. Des larmes tombaient sur son pupitre. Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle avait réussi à faire fuir quelqu'un loin d'elle. Elle avait honte et elle avait très mal. Un jour, son père lui avait dit que la haine était la voisine de l'amour, que ces deux sentiments étaient étroitement liés et que l'un ne pouvait exister sans l'autre. Elle venait de réaliser que tout ce temps, elle avait été amoureuse de Shaolan. Et c'est pour cela qu'elle le détestait. Elle releva la tête et se mit à fixer le professeur.

-Shaolan...je le déteste parce que je l'aime.

Tout le monde se mit à la regarder étrangement, comme si ce qu'elle venait de dire n'avait aucun sens. Elle s'en fichait. Elle sortit de la classe en courant, comme elle l'avait fait le jour précédent. Tyffanie la regarda sortir et elle se mit à sourire : elle savait ce que Sakura allait faire et elle était très fière de sa meilleure amie. Elle pria en son fort intérieur pour que les plans de Sakura marchent.

Sakura savait exactement où Shaolan habitait. Elle courait du plus vite qu'elle pouvait, sentant le vent froid lui giffler la figure. Elle ne s'en préoccupait pas. Tout ce qui occupait son esprit, c'était le revoir. C'était sentir son souffle sur elle, sentir ses lèvres effleurer sa peau. Elle y arriva enfin. Elle ouvrit la porte en vitesse et elle grimpa les escaliers quatre à quatre. Rendue devant la porte de Shaolan, elle prit une grande inspiration. Elle frappa. Elle entendit des pas. Son cœur battait extrêmement vite. On ouvrit la porte. C'était Shaolan. Il se tenait là devant elle. Il eut l'air très surpris. Puis il reprit son air habituel.

-Kinomoto, si tu es ici pour m'embêter tu peux tout de suite repartir. Tu sais je...

Mais il n'eut même pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Sakura se jeta sur lui. Il tomba à la renverse sur le dos. Sakura, par-dessus lui l'embrassa fougueusement. Shaolan la repoussa. Elle le fixa un instant, puis ce fut lui qui se mit à l'embrasser. Il plaça ses mains autour de sa taille. Le baiser fut long et délicieux. Sakura enleva lentement ses lèvres de celles de Shaolan. Il la regarda en souriant.

-À ce que je voie, tu aimes jeter les gens par terre.

-Shaolan...je suis tellement désolée. Toute la haine que j'avais envers moi, je l'ai projetée sur toi...comme si c'était ta faute. Je suis tellement désolée, je ne sais pas quoi faire...

-Dis-moi que tu m'aimes et ça fera l'affaire.

Sakura se mit à rire. Ses yeux étaient pleins d'éclats. Shaolan se dit qu'elle était magnifique avec ce sourire.

-Tu sais, j'ai tout de suite vu ce que tu valais.

-Merci Shaolan. Tu m'aides vraiment. Tu me donnes des ailes.

-J'espère que tu te rends compte que tu es quelqu'un de merveilleux Sakura Kinomoto. Et si tu ne t'en rends pas compte, hé bien je vais être obligé de rester avec toi.

-Comme c'est dommage ! dit Sakura d'un rire franc. Je t'aime Shaolan Li.

Elle vint pour l'embrasser mais Shaolan l'arrêta.

-Sakura ?

-Quoi ?

-Tu me coupes le sang dans les jambes.

Sakura se mit à rire, suivie de Shaolan. Il la poussa amicalement sur le côté. Ils se remirent à s'embrasser. Sakura comprit enfin qui elle était et elle cessa d'avoir de la haine pour elle-même. Elle comprit la chance qu'elle avait d'avoir désormais Shaolan dans sa vie. Et elle se promit que plus jamais elle ne se remettrait en question.

Fini ! Bon, ce fanfic est une leçon sur la confiance en soi ! Je sais pas si vous aimerez ou pas. J'aimerais vraiment avoir des reviews pour savoir ce que vous en pensez, ce serait vraiment apprécié ! Merci d'avance !

Bizouz

Winry


End file.
